Bad to the Drone
"Bad to the Drone" is the first episode of the third season of Eureka. Synopsis Success comes at a price, as several citizens of Eureka discover when the DOD sends a corporate fixer, reputed to have completely revamped more Fortune 500 companies than anyone else, to town during an Anti-Missile test that sees the target drone named Martha threatening Eureka. Plot Jack and Zoe Carter are at home and he is concerned about the “big step” that Zoe is taking at having a part-time job working at Café Diem. Jack tells Zoe that he is not happy that she is working there. Zoe reassures Jack that the nuclear reactor in the restaurant is fusion and no danger. But, the subject changes to Jack's visit with Henry, who is still in jail. Jack tells that the hearing is today and that it is the last chance that he will be seeing him. Zoe walks into Café Diem and Zane and Jo are enjoying their morning coffee. Zane brags that he is going to be doing final testing on the Viper and Joe and Zane have plans to “celebrate” later. Allison and Stark are talking about how he wants an answer to the proposal he gave to Allison. She is uncertain and brings up the past of how it was his fault that their first marriage ended and that he always put his work first. Vincent is clearly trying to listen in closely. Allison changes the subject and says that a liaison from the Department of Defense is coming to Global Dynamics and she is worried that the security breach of Henry and she will be fired. Vincent tells Joe and Zoe that Stark proposed to Allison. Fargo makes sure that there are no last minute tweaks that need to be done on the Viper. Larry walks up and tells Fargo not to mess up in front of the Department of Defense. Dr. Edison designed a drone that the Viper is supposed to be able to shoot down. But one that Edison calls Martha, is expected to beat the Viper in the test. Fargo receives a text message that one of the liaisons of the Department of Defense is nicknamed “The Fixer”. Larry jokes and says that “The Fixer” makes Sun Tzu similar to Mary Poppins. Meanwhile, “The Fixer” enters Global Dynamics and Fargo tells that her name Eva Thorne. She is a corporate rebuilding legend. Eva meets Allison, Stark and Fargo upstairs and she knows Fargo's name already. Allison tells Fargo that she knows all their names. Allison, who has been calling Eva by her last name, is pressed to call Eva by her first name. Eva is persistent in telling that she is only there to “help” and to see if she can find ways to improve Global Dynamics. Eva tells that Global Dynamics needs to “earn their keep”. The time of the Viper test has come and Eva is there to make sure that Global Dynamics has what it takes to afford such a bill. Allison and Stark describe that the Viper is an anti-missile defense system that can destroy twelve targets without any problem. Stark tells that it is the 20th test they have done on the Viper and all have been successful previously. The test begins and Edison launches all the drones, including Martha. The Viper shoots down 11 of the 12 drones. Martha is left and she is dodging the Viper's attacks and flies towards them. She shoots back and blows up the Viper. Stark orders Edison to hit the failsafe, but she is not responding to the commands. Jack is in prison visiting Henry and Henry has buzzed his hair off. They start playing chess. Henry fired his lawyer and says that he is guilty of everything he has been charged with. Jack tells Henry that he did it to save Allison's son and to that Henry says, “Some things can’t be forgiven.” Henry tells the guard that he wants to go back to his cell. As Henry leaves he tells Jack to move the chess piece that wins him the game. Jack goes to Henry's garage and it is full of Department of Defense agents who are confiscating everything as evidence.. Jo's there and she tells that they have a court order and that everything needs to go. Jack tells Allison that she needs to do something, but Jo tells Jack that she is focused on “other matters” and tells Jack of the proposal of Stark and Allison. Jack looks devastated but tells that he is happy for Allison. Back at Global Dynamics, Stark tells Jack that Martha, the drone, has escaped. Jack meets Eva as she is searching out a spare office that she can set up camp and Larry rushes up to her and informs that he has one already for her. He is clutching on Eva's book. Jack jokes at Larry and he says that you never judge a book by its cover. Fargo tells his frustration about Larry. Jack is on the mission to get Martha back before any more damage to them happens. They feel Edison is stopping Martha from returning. Jack and Allison are alone after Stark leaves and Jack tells that he knows of the engagement. Allison answers that she did not give an answer yet. But Jack doesn't care and walks out. Jack goes and sees Edison who is in the Viper control room. He has no clue what happened with the Martha. Edison tells that Martha is a learning computer and that she learns at an incredible rate. Jack likens her as a teenager who is temperamental and dangerous. The electro-magnetic shield that surrounds Eureka is stopping Martha from escaping. Edison says that she is growing up too fast. Meanwhile, Zoe is trying to figure out her new job at Café Diem and the ability to serve what people want without a menu. Vincent shows Zoe the fridge and it is bigger than the restaurant! It is huge! Vincent gives her a basket and tells her to get the items on the list. Jack and Jo start looking for Martha and we find out that Edison went to Cal Tech, married his lab assistant Mena and has been working for Global Dynamics for 15 years. Martha finds Jack and hovers in front of his jeep. Jo speeds up and points her laser gun at her. Martha goes into battle mode. A sonic blast that takes out all the windows in Jack's jeep gets sent out by Martha. A crowd forms and Jack tells everyone to get everyone off the street. Martha is chasing Jack and Jo and they trap her in the office. Martha turns invisible. Jack throws a blanket on her and they get her in a jail cell. She turns and blasts a hole in the station's wall. Stark comes by and mocks the fact that Jack thought a brick wall was going to stop Martha. Eva is there and tells that since Jack has been in Eureka, the incidences have tripled. Jack is confused and asks if Eva is saying that it is his fault that things happen. Stark tells that “Number’s don’t lie”. Jack tells that all the residents are to stay off the street until they get Martha. Eva compliments Stark's management style. Jack questions Allison to her proposal again and Allison is not too sure if she still loves Stark. Jack tells that Stark only loves himself and no one else. They arrive at Edison's house and Mena answers the door with champagne and 2 glasses. She was expecting her husband. Edison pulls up and they walk into the backyard. Edison has not told his wife what happened today at Global Dynamics. He has no clue where Martha is and that he did not program Martha to turn invisible like she did. Martha is in the Barn but invisible. Stark moves in with his team and confiscates Edison's life work. Martha's battery is critical. Jack is still moping over Allison's new engagement. Jack tells Zane that Martha is upgrading but Zane doesn't believe it. Jack asks if there is a way that Martha could recharge. Zane tells that a Fusion reactor would do the trick. Jack remembers that a fusion reactor is in Vincent's kitchen. Zoe is still in the fridge and Martha is there. She helps Martha recharge. Jack enters with the blaster and alerts the town that an invisible drone is on the loose. They don't react and Vincent tells him to “lay off the vin-spresso”. Zoe gets out of the refrigerator and tells that Martha was right behind her. Jack attempts to find Martha by spiriting mustard and gets Vincent instead. Eva and Larry enter Café Diem and Martha shows herself and shoots toward Larry and hits the book he's holding. Jack and Jo take Martha down with their proton blasters. Everyone is ok, except Larry. Jack tells Zoe to go home because it is not safe. She tries to assert her independence but Jack is not budging. Allison tells that Larry is only unconscious and Eva tells Jack to take Martha to Global Dynamics to have her dismantled. The review is not looking good. Jack finds a remote transmitter. Jack goes back to Edison's barn and tells that Mina was the person who put the transmitter on Martha. But she didn't put the transmitter. She admits to have boost Martha's system up. Edison says that if Martha was aiming at a target she wouldn't miss. They rush back to Café Diem. Vincent is upset that Jack told Zoe to go home and tells him to look around himself. Jo finds Larry's book and find the remote control inside burnt to a crisp. Back at Global Dynamics, Zane and Eva are talking and she tells that she wants the best man for the job. Martha's light turns on. Jack visits Larry in the hospital and they tell that they found the book and remote. He tells that he was only controlling Martha a little bit but was surprised when she took out the Viper. There is a security breach where Martha is and they find that she was acting that she was down to get into Global Dynamics to access the other drones. Now they are heading for the town to attack. The drones zoom overhead and everyone is escorted off the streets. Zoe is inside the house and she is talking to S.A.R.A.H. She tells that Jack is doing the best he can. S.A.R.A.H. shuts down after getting orders to do so. A door opens. Meanwhile, the drones are blowing things up. Back at Global Dynamics, Allison tells that the drones are going to attack all the towers that hold the town under the electro-magnetic shield. Jack drives in the streets and tells all the residents to get inside. Jack gets a call from Zoe and she tells that Martha is there. Jack gets home and S.A.R.A.H. powers up again with Zoe unharmed. Back at Global Dynamics, only a few beacons remain. Jack tells them to power down the beacons and to let Martha go. Eva disagrees but Jack tells that she was just trying to set Zoe free after Jack grounded her. Eva tells Stark to call in air support to shoot the drones down. But Stark and Allison believe Jack. Eva calls General Mansfield. Via satellite General Mansfield agrees with Eva. Allison calls Jack and they have to shut down the beacons before the air strike come in. As Eva gives orders, Fargo “accidentally” lowers the shield. The communication between the fighters and Eva cuts off and it is Zane who is the culprit. Stark tells the fighters not to attack unless fired upon. Edison rigged up a communication device to Martha and Zoe tells Martha that running away doesn't solve any problems and that parents are there to help you out. Jack chimes in “Don’t start World War III”. Meanwhile, Martha is taking aim and Zoe is trying to get through to her. Before they collide with each other, Martha takes the drones back to Edison's. Eva is upset that her orders were not obeyed and says that they were all lucky. Eva believes that they are running an asylum. Eva puts Stark in charge of Global Dynamics on a temporary basis and puts Allison as the Director of Operations. Eva tells that she will be sitting as Chairman. Eva has “big changes” for Global Dynamics. Allison catches Jack before he leaves and thanks him. He asks Allison again about Stark and she replies “I think so”. Jack tells that he'll be there for her. At Café Diem, Allison and Stark are talking and Allison asks if he was going to leave if Allison wasn't working with him. He tells that he was and Allison accepts his proposal finally. Jack enters the restaurant and apologizes to Zoe for being late. Zoe says, “I am afraid you are” while looking at Stark and Allison. He is sad but accepts the fact. Back at Global Dynamics, in her new office, Eva pulls out a vile of blue liquid inside. Memorable Quotes :Carter: "Let me guess. Someone lose a UFO?" :Allison: "Look, can the two of you get along for five minutes?" :Carter and Stark in unison: "Not likely!" ---- :Zane: I still can't believe I let you talk me into chaperoning. :Jo: Hey, no one snapped off your fingers. :Zane: The ease with which you say that is almost as disturbing as it is hot. :Jo: I know. :Zoe: Lucas Hey, Chia Pet, wanna dance? :Lucas: Well, when you ask like that... ---- :Taggart: I love small spaces. :Carter: I hate small spaces. :Taggart: Like returning to the womb. :Stark: Disturbing thought. :Taggart: We need a bigger womb. ---- :Fargo: That's a motion-activated photon defense array. They're screwed. :Carter, Stark & Taggart: radio We can hear you! :Fargo: Sorry. ---- :Jo: Boys, there's plenty of back door access for everyone...what she's just said...that didn't come out right. ---- :Taggart: He's fallen for one of the classic blunders! :Larry: What's that? :Taggart: Never go in against an Australian when death is on the line! ---- :Stark: We’ll have to climb the rest of the way down. :Carter: Yeah, you should probably let me go first. :Stark: Why? :Carter: Heights make me nauseous. :Stark: After you. Title *The name is a play on the George Thoroughgood and the Destroyers' hit "Bad to the Bone". Notes Martha's scan of Zoe's personnel file reveals her address as 3 Coriolis Loop. Her natural hair color is listed as "unknown" Sheriff Carter is driving his newer model Jeep while clearing the streets, then while speeding home to help Zoe,he's back in his old model Cherokee. ru:Сбежавший робот 3.01